The Ultimate Kradam Ustream
by Glambertxxx
Summary: You are invited to a Kradam Ustream interview with Kris Allen and Adam Lambert. This is one Ustream any Kradam shippers will NOT want to miss. Trust me.


Kris and Adam were getting interviewed live on Ustream and answering fan tweets. One of the questions was, "Kris have you ever thought about doing something sexual with Adam? Cuz you know he has a huge crush on you and can you please make a fangirls dream come true and do something hot and steamy with Adam in the interview right now?"

Kris starts laughing, "You know what, I um, I have" and he looked up at Adam smiling meekly. Adam sits there with a gaped mouth as if to say "Omg no way."

Kris then says, "Yeah and um, I told my wife about it and Katy said she will give me one free pass to do something sexual with Adam, you know to get all that...tension out, but ummm...I don't know if you're up to it Adam..." Adam continued to sit there then turned to Kris but looking at the interviewer and his eyebrows raised as if in shock. He then smiles and laughs a little and turns to kris and says "Um yeah, I'd actually...I'd love to."

Kris flings his hand lazily toward the camera and is asks "You want to do it, live on here, or...later?" Adam giggles, blushing red, looks at the interviewer and asks "Can we...live?" The interviewer nods his head and Adam says "You know what Kris as much as i would love to take it slow...and have a really sweet time with you like private in a hotel...um I think we better do it now, before you, you know, before you change your mind" Kris laughs and goes "Yeah that's probably best, I'm already starting to doubt it."

"Umm ok..soooo," Adam then turns to Kris and Kris smiles at him and asks "Are you nervous?" Adam replies "A little bit yeah" Kris grins and shakes his head, "That's bullcrap Adam you're never nervous."

Adam smirks, "Um ok..stand up." Kris stands up timidly and Adam briefly glances at the camera before reaching to Kris' belt buckle, un-hooks it and pulls down his jeans along with his boxers. Kris is standing ass facing the interviewer and you can't really see Adam because the smaller man is blocking him from view. Slowly you see Adam's fingers snake up to wrap around Kris' hips and kind of squeeze at the top of the other man's gorgeous perky ass.

Kris moves so you can see him from the side. Adam gets off his stool and onto his knees in front of Kris. He looks up at the smaller man he had secretly been fantasizing about for months, "Are you sure?" Kris replies with bated breath "Yeah, I need this."

Adam starts sucking on the head and Kris begins shaking and holding the top of Adam's head, pulling his hair gently. The camera man for the Ustream zooms in on Kris' face and you can see the sweat droplets falling from his brow and sliding down his cheek.

Adam is sucking Kris' beautiful leaking cock. He slides his hand up on the younger man's chest under his shirt and lightly rubs his chest, tweaking at his erect nipple.

Kris reaches down and tugs his shirt off in one swift movement,

Adam starts sucking him faster and harder, bobbing his head making the black strands of his hair sway in front of and all around his handsome face.

Adam leans back off Kris' dick and spits, letting the spit slowly trickle onto the head of Kris' cock. Adam begins hand-jobbing Kris, spreading the spit everywhere to make it wetter. Adam glances up at Kris with his smokey eyeliner coated eyes, "Is that wet enough?" he teases. Kris moans.

Adam then commands Kris to lay down on the ground. Kris obeys.

Adam spreads Kris' legs giving small kisses inside of his milky colored thighs while continuing to tug on Kris' twitching cock.

The camera man focuses his camera on Kris who is laying down but arching his neck up to get a good view of Adam pleasuring him. Kris couldn't believe how erotic the scene was, how hot it was to see Adam doing this to him. The interviewer asks Kris directly, "Explain how it feels to all those fan girls screaming at their computer screens right now." Kris smirks right into the camera and very lightly moans "It feels soooo good."

The camera zooms back out again showing both men in the shot again. Adam kisses the head of Kris dick again making the smaller man twitch.

Adam takes his index finger of his left hand and rubs it down and around Kris' cock gathering up at the pre-cum there. He then puts it long ways in the cleft of Kris' ass. He then begins sliding it up and down playfully betweet Kris' tight milky colored ass cheeks. Kris bit his lip and tightening his eyes closed. Adam began to rub small wet circles on the outer ring of Kris' pink twitching hole. While doing this Adam smirk up at Kris, "Do you like that?"

Kris' under his breath barely breathes out "Yeah."

Adam then picks up Kris' bottom half and holds his legs opened, like he's holding a dinner plate. Adam whispers to Kris "Do you want me to?" while kneading the flesh of Kris' thighs. Holding his legs up and opened with his mouth a few inches from his tightly puckered hole.

Kris asks nervously "Will it hurt?"

Adam giggles, looks down at him and says "I like it when it's done to me, you probably will too."

Adam licks his lips, "Look into the camera and say it, make the fan girls freak out." The camera zooms in on him and Kris smiles and moans dramatically, kiddingly, "Mmm Adam eat me out, tongue fuck my ass."

Adam groans and starts.

He closes his eyes and runs the tip of his tongue all the way up way down his crack wetting it up. Not focusing on one specific part yet, just making the whole surrounding area wet with his spit.

Kris puts his hand on the back of Adam's head moaning, he throws his head back a little and slamming his eyes his eyes shut, letting out fast breathy moans.

Adam takes the 3 middle fingers of both of his hands and opens Kris ass for better access to the hole.

"Look at me," Adam commands. Kris opens his eyes and looks, making complete eye contact with Adam. Adam burned a hole right through Kris with his intense stare as he leans down and starts flicking his tongue on Kris' hole.

Kris throws his head back and begins to pant, "Mmmmm, yeah lick it."

The camera man zooms in on Kris' face again and asks "How is it?"

"Really really good" he groans.

The camera man then zooms in on Adam's wet flicking tongue doing the work. Adam opens Kris' cheeks even wider if possible and begins bobbing his head between them, keeping his tongue erect as it slides in and out of Kris' wet twitching muscle, fucking it.

Kris reaches up and starts tugging at his own cock, moaning.

Adam pulled back, "You want it wetter?" Kris moans "Do you have to ask?" They both smile at each other, Adam lightly bites the inside of Kris thigh and continues tongue fucking.

Adam leans back a few inches and spits. The spit falls slowly out of his mouth, when it touches Kris' exposed hole he shivers and bites his lip suppressing a moan.

Adam then takes two fingers and begins to rub the spit around his hole, making wide circles in and around it. Kris gyrates his hips and tugs his cock harder, letting out panting breaths.

Adam places the tip of his spit covered finger right on the edge of Kris' hole. He looks down smirking at the smaller man "May i finger you Kristopher?" Kris smiled from hearing Adam use his full name, "Just don't hurt me." "Don't worry" and he replied, kissing the the inside of Kris' thigh "I'll be gentle."

Adam slowly and delicately enters Kris with one finger. Kris tenses up and makes an uncomfortable moan. Adam kisses him on the inside of his thigh again and whispers "Relax your muscles." Kris makes a pained face "It hurts a little bit." Adam licks a strip of skin next to where his finger is buried in sympathy, "It feels better, I promise, just wait." Kris nods his head really fast and lays his head back on the ground and takes deep breaths willing himself to relax so that Adam can move his finger again.

Adam begins sliding his digit in and out in and out. Kris continues to breath heavily, trying to remain relaxed.

Adam pulls his finger all the way out and it makes a slight squelching noise. He then slides his finger all the way in and Kris shudders and lets out a low moan.

Adam hooks his finger inside of Kris and begins to rub his prostate repetitively. Kris moans loudly and thrust his hips. His breathing has escalated into an extremely fast pace.

"It feels good now right?"

"Yeahhhh," Kris breathes out fast.

"Can I add another finger?"

"Please" Kris moans.

Adam pulls his finger out and spits on his hole again, rubbing in the saliva around Kris' now slightly stretched opened hole. He then penetrates two of his fingers quickly into Kris and begins pumping his fingers and twisting them in and out. Kris tries to grip at the tile of the floor but his fingers keep sliding, he is currently experiencing extreme ecstasy.

Kris spits in his palm and begins to jerk himself hard while staring up and into Adam's piercing blue eyes. Adam continues thrusting his fingers in a out wearing a cocky 'you know you love this' grin.

Adam doesn't ask when he adds a third finger. Kris lets out the loudest moan so far and begins to thrusting up. Adam keeps his fingers still but allows Kris to fuck himself with them through the thrusting of his own petite hips.

Kris continues to fuck himself using Adam's long freckled fingers. "Do you want me to just blow you till you cum?"

"No let me keep doing this...ahhh!"

Adam smiles and holds his fingers still to allow Kris to keep fucking himself with his digits.

Adam lets out a giggle, "I knew you would like it."

"I don't....I fucking love it." Kris groans.

Adam lets out a full out laugh, Kris smiles with his eyes closed continuing to receive the extreme pleasure Adam's long fingers were giving him.

Kris grabs his own cock hard continuing to thrust, "I'm almost there Adam."

"What do you want me to do to you?" Adam questions.

Kris pants "Wetter, make it a little wetter"

Adam takes his fingers out momentarily and spits onto all three of his fingers and lubing them up. Apparently Adam wasn't following the objective fast enough because Kris let out a low whine of "Hurrryyyyy!"

Adam smirks while continuing to coat his fingers in saliva, allowing Kris to continue to whining impatiently.

"Come on Adam!"

Adam giggles, "Patience Kristopher."

Adam runs his fingers longways across his hole making Kris thrust, he then gives in and slides them inside and lets Kris fuck himself yet again.

Kris is tugging at his dick hard and thrusting his hips with shaky spasms surging through his petite body. His other hand pulling at his own hair making the ultimate face of pleasure. Sweat is dripping off of every crevice of his skin possible.

Adam is groaning at the show Kris is performing in front him. He cannot believe that his fantasy is coming true.

Adam is squeezing his cock through his pants and thrusting and rubbing watching Kris twist and convulse. He then reaches forward and intercept Kris' hand tugging his cock with his own, bringing it to his lips and begins flicking his tongue licking the head of Kris' spasm twitching cock. He is so close, he leans down and envelopes Kris' cock with his lips sliding down about halfway. He can feel it pulsing inside his mouth.

Kris keeps thrusting but this time he is also thrusting his dick into Adam's gorgeous circular shaped mouth.

Kris is looking up at Adam and smiles dreamily before suddenly slamming his eyes shut and arching his back "Fuuuucccckkkkk, mmmm, Adam fuck ahh!!"

Adam pulls off of Kris' cock but continues tugging, "Come on, I want it in my mouth."

He positions Kris' cock head to rest on his tongue and continues milking it knowing that he is going to explode soon. He wants to taste it all. Adam leans down and continues bobbing, moaning , because not only does he taste delicious but he is going down on Kris Allen, and that in itself was worth a moan.

Kris thrusts harder and harder with his wet cock sliding inside of Adam's mouth again and again. Adam's three fingers remain buried inside his wet pink asshole, hooked and circling, poking Kris' prostate. Kris begins twitching and spasming wildly, panting digging his nails into the tile floor.

"Fuckkkk, Adam I'm gunna--uhhh!!" Adam pulls back right at the perfect moment to catch Kris' cum in his mouth to also receive a small facial with the white milky substance.

A small stream of the white liquid seapedout of the side of Adam's mouth and falls on the floor. He continued to milk Kris' cock for more cum. Adam licks his lips and swallows all that he had caught in his mouth, he moaned at the taste as if it were the best thing to ever grace his mouth, he closed his eyes and licked his lips savoring it to the last drop. With his other hand Adam reaches down to grab his own cock through his pants and is soon coming undone himself.

Adam puts Kris down. Kris is still shaking after such an intense orgasm. The camera man zooms in on Kris' face, the interview asks "How was it?" It takes Kris awhile to answer and then finally answers in panted breaths "Incredible, fuck it was...it was amazing."

Adam laughs "So Katy approved a one time fling, I guess you better cherish that." Kris smiles at Adam and says "We'll have to see about that"

--

The Ustream ends and all the Kradam fangirls watchingare sitting at their computers in literal shock of what they have just seen. Ten minutes later someone ripped the video from the Ustream and uploaded it to Beep3 and Kradam_ai. The flailing and extreme UNF-ing will not end anytime soon.


End file.
